Los secretos de mi cuarto
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: Que creen que pase una noche en el cuarto de Spencer Wright? Un fantasma se deja llevar por sus impulsos, causando una serie de confusiones en ambos, celos e inocencia, todo mezclado en una sola historia XD
1. Dulce Sabor Cereza

Bueno etto como están? *un poco nerviosa* bueno se que no he hecho nada últimamente en esta pagina pero bueno ya llegue y pues a empezar, bueno antier conoci apenas esta serie y pues se me hizo divertida que mal que no podre verla por la tonta escuela *suspira* pero bueno ya que, dude, that´s my gost no me pertenece, solo la historia XD y bueno ya los dejo de aburrir y !empezamos!

_  
Era una noche "común" en lo que podría decirse en la mansión de Billy Joe Cobra, hablando de este fantasma travieso se encontraba cómodamente comiendo dulces con su mejor amigo y primo lejano: Spencer Wright

Amigo estos dulces son los mejores que he probado en toda mi vida! - dice emocionado el pelicafe

Ja! Sabia que ibas a decir eso, los dulces que mis fans me regalan son los mejores! -comiendo aun mas muy emocionado

Tienes razón! Pero ¿porque siguen dejando dulces cada semana dirigidos para ti a pesar de que saben que ya estas muerto? -pregunta muy confundido el menor

Pues...porque ¡Billy Joe Cobra es el mejor y nunca me olvidaran mis queridisimas fans! -exclama con una pose muy cómica, al no saber que responder

Hahahah si claro, tu eres "inolvidable" verdad, Billy -dice irónicamente mientras rueda sus ojos mientras dirige su mano hacia el ultimo dulce

Claro que lo soy, niñito! -dice un poco ofendido el fantasma mientras igual dirige su mano hacia el ultimo dulce

Hahaha si si claro lo que digas -el pelicafe intentando restarle importancia al tema pero al agarrar el dulce mira que Billy igual agarro el dulce

Hey, hermano este ultimo dulce es mío -dice el joven flotante mientras intenta llevarse el dulce a la boca

Que!? P-pero yo lo quiero! Vamos si me lo das, prometo que este momento será "inolvidable" -ríe levemente el chico menor al decir eso

Jum! Claro que no! Estos dulces me los dieron mis fans a MI y no a TI a si que lo siento amigo -encaprichado al saber que su amigo solo quería el dulce y sinceramente ese momento no seria inolvidable para el

P-por f-favor, p-podrías dármelo?...-habla en susurro el menor con un leve sonrojo, intentando hacer que el fantasma caiga en su truco de "carita tierna"

E-eh!? -el mayor se queda en shock al verlo y se sonroja notoriamente

E-entonces...m-me lo darás? -con un tono mas suplicante al ver que su amigo pronto caerá

S-si toma -dice embobado el fantasma dejándole el dulce a su amigo

Gracias! Te quiero mucho! Este momento nunca lo olvidare! -le da un rápido beso en el cachete y se mete el dulce a la boca riendo infantil mente al ver que su amigo cayo en su trampa

El fantasma al darse cuenta de que cayo en la trampa de su amigo (claro luego de que se le haya quitado su estado de shock al ver su carita inocente xD) se "enoja" un poco y se acerca a su amigo

Vamos, no seas egoísta y comparte -dice con tono de voz un poco extraño mientras oculta sus ojos con su copete

Pero como? Si ya me lo metí a la boca...-pregunta el menor confundido ante la propuesta y ante la forma de como lo dijo

Pues...-finge pensarlo- oh ya se...-poniendo mirada pervertida- a si! -se acerca rápidamente al menor mientras lo abraza de la cintura hesandole apasionadamente

El menor al sentir el sorpresivo beso, se sonroja notoriamente mientras cierra sus labios por instinto

Vamos Spen...quiero comer dulce...-le habla rozando obviamente sus labios mutuamente mientras rápidamente le muerde coquetamente el labio al menor

Ah! -gime levemente al sentir la mordida atrevida haciendo que el mayor aproveche y meta mas a gusto su lengua dentro de la boca del menor

Este al sentir la lengua del fantasma de sonroja aun mas (si es que se puede xD) y se queda estático, sintiendo como el mayor mueve su lengua contra la suya haciendo que el dulce poco a poco se derrita entre las lenguas de los dos

Al derretirse completamente el dulce, el mayor se separa lentamente del menor pero quedando a centímetros de la cara del joven Wright

A si...se comparten los dulces conmigo, joven Wright -habla el mayor como si fuera un maestro calificado

Ah~ ...ah~ p-porque?...-habla aun agotado y muy jadeante por su primer y apasionado beso el joven pelicafe

Porque es mas divertido compartir dulces a si contigo Spen~ dice el joven pálido mientras le da un pequeño y cariñoso beso en la frente, haciendo que el pelicafe de un pequeño sobresalto y cierre su ojito izquierdo

Este...-apenas sintiendo los nervios y la vergüenza el mayor-y-ya recordé que mmm...que a si debo ir por algo de comer...este...ahora vuelvo! -dice el peliazul al sentir los nervios y se va volando al ascensor, presionando el botón de cualquier piso ya que lo único que le interesaba era irse por unos momentos para pensar sobre su actitud

Dios! Que me pasa!? -se preguntaba el fantasma demasiado confundido dándose palmadas en su frente por la desesperación

Mientras el menor se encontraba en un dilema, no sabia que pensar, su mejor amigo venia, compartía sus dulces con el y de uno a otro había terminado besándolo y para colmo ¡huyendo! Aunque igual se lo agradecía ya que tenia mucho que pensar

P-por dios! Porque!? Porque! Se supone que el es mi mejor amigo! El no puede estar enamorado de mi cierto!? H-hemos compartido mucho...p-puede que este confundiendo sus sentimientos...i-igual que yo...-susurra lo ultimo mientras se tumba en la cama boca abajo intentando retener sus grandes lagrimas quedando al poco tiempo dormido

Continuara?

Bueno hasta hay el fin del primer capitulo, etto que? quieren que lo continue? o creen que no? ustedes deciden ya que ya estoy haciendo el segundo capitulo pero la flojera y mi mama no me dejan terminarlos, a si que con sus reviews motivenme a continuar, los esperare y bueno sayonara ya que debo irme a ¨dormir¨ (me quedare leyendo fics XD) sayonara, oyasumi nasai ^^/  
P.S: si ven el fic en la mañana o en el dia pues mmmm konichiwa XD


	2. Realmente me gustas!

Realmente me gustas, no te diste cuenta?

Hehehe bueno continuo con este fic gracias por sus comentarios  
Yusurelia: etto gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te gusto el fic, y etto si tengo pero no tengo nada hay esta todo vacio ya que sinceramente no se como utilizarlo ^^U, saludos!

Ivette: hahaha claro que lo continuare, saludos!

NB y You: You es mejor que le hagas caso, no creo que sea lindo verte sin lengua hahaha XDD, los dos se me hacen muy lindos juntos, saludos!

SakataOzura: hahaha lo se Billy es un sexy goloso, amo su actitud */O/* y bueno luego de vivir un rato con Billy Joe Cobra supongo que ya luego sabes como manipular al pobre XD, por eso Spencer es tan manipulador con el XD, saludos!

arekulovesyaoi: claro que lo hare, gracias por tu comentario, saludos!

Holi: claro que si *o* , saludos!

Bueno luego de haber contestado los reviews continuamos con el fic ^^/

_

Ya habían pasado horas desde que el fantasma había huido y en realidad el sentía que debía arreglar las cosas con su pequeño Spen

Que? MI PEQUEÑO SPEN!? -se sorprende de sus propios pensamientos el fantasma mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación que compartía con Spen

Intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos llega al cuarto sin hacer ni un mínimo ruido al ver como Spencer se encontraba en su cama boca abajo visiblemente dormido, el fantasma se acerca volteándolo, obviamente haciendo que el menor quede boca arriba

Que lindo se ve dormido...-susurra al ver la carita sonrojada de Spen- que rayos!? -se pregunta asombrado al ver como el menor al igual que su sonrojo se notaba que tenia un poco hinchados y rojos sus ojos e igual tenia lagrimas secas en sus mejillas

Al notarlo a si se acerca limpiando con sus dedos las lagrimas secas mientras con su velocidad increíble se acuesta a su lado haciendo que el pelicafe se recueste en el pecho del mayor, Spen suelta un bajo quejido al sentirse movido y se acurruca inconscientemente contra el cuerpo del fantasma, haciendo que este se sonroje notoriamente

Spencer pone su rostro entre la curvatura de su cuello mientras el chico peliazul sonrojado solo le acaricia cariñosamente los cabellos cafés de su pequeño broamigo intentando no despertarlo, sin embargo Spen logra medio despertar

B-Billy?~ -susurra adormilado el pelicafe con sus ojos entrecerrados y un gran sonrojo por haber apenas despertado

Hola, hermano~ -habla nervioso el fantasma al ver a si a su Spencer, a si de...¿vulnerable?

Que haces aquí? -se acomoda aun mas apegando se inconscientemente contra Billy presionando inconscientemente su pierna contra la entrepierna del chico fantasma

Ah~ a-amigo! T-te puedes mover poquito? -le dice súper nervioso el chico flotante intentando mover a su inocente y ¡DESPISTADO! Primo y amigo.

Claro amigo...-se mueve haciendo que su pierna continúe rozando la entrepierna del fantasma haciendo que este se estremezca mas y mas

S-spencer! Ah! D-deja de moverte! -lo sujeta de los hombros parando lo de golpe para que deje de exitarlo de esa forma tan inocente

Ahora porque? Ahhhh~ -bosteza- tu dijiste que querías que me moviera no? -se restriega su ojo derecho al seguir aun adormilado

Pero no de esa forma -se sonroja y suelta un bufido-

Quien te entiende? -dice el menor haciendo un tierno puchero y soltando de nuevo un bostezo aferrando se inconscientemente a Billy

Ah! B-bueno...p-porque no mejor dormimos ya, si? -intenta pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea en esa pierna presionando su entrepierna

Claro~ -se apega mucho mas a Billy sacando otro gemido mas audible del cantante pero el pequeño al estar mas dormido que despierto ignora eso y acerca su rostro a la oreja sensible del mayor y susurra- te quiero...Te amo Billy~ -habla inconscientemente mientras vuelve a recargar su rostro en el cuello del mayor

El fantasma se queda en shock al oír la revelación de Spencer, e inconscientemente sonríe y lo apega mas hacia el intentando ignorar la excitación

Yo igual te amo Spen~ mas de lo que piensas~ -levanta delicadamente la cara de Spencer que tiene ya los ojos cerrados y simplemente lo vuelve a besar delicadamente, este inconscientemente le corresponde el beso apegando se mas al fantasma sacándole otro gemido entre el beso, haciendo que se excite aun mas y le muerda un poco brusco el delicado labio al menor sacándole ahora un gemido/quejido al menor, el peliazul al notar eso mete su lengua jugando con la contraria que sigue sin moverse pero eso no impide que el mayor disguste la boca del menor

Al separarse siente como a Spen y a el los une un hilo de saliva, el mayor lo corta y recuesta al menor en la cama y el fantasma se pone encima del chiquillo y rápida y sin perder tiempo acerca su boca al cuello de su pequeño aspirante a productor de películas de terror, y lo muerde con el colmillo haciendo que el menor haga una mueca de disgusto y se remueva levemente, el fantasma sigue mordiendo y lamiendo des gustando la suave y deliciosa piel de su pequeño primo, al separarse muy difícilmente de hay admira la grandiosa marca de propiedad que le dejo en su cuello

Creo que a mi me quedaría ser un sexy y famoso vampiro! -susurra burlescamente el mayor al notar la marca que le dejo en el cuello al menor

B-Billy...q-que haces?~ -susurra el menor sonrojado y los ojos adormilados despertando al sentir un malestar en su cuello y rápidamente lleva su mano a la parte mordida sintiendo un punzante dolor en esa área

Eh... Etto... Pues veras... Es algo muy interesante...veras...-sin saber que decir y al ver como Spencer aun sigue adormilado, y "manipulable" solo lo abraza fuertemente (controlando sus fuerzas para no lastimarlo) y se acerca a su oído soltando su calmada respiración haciendo que el menor se estremezca

Tu solo disfruta Broamigo!~ -le susurra por ultima vez solo para volver a asaltar los labios de su ahora pequeña y vulnerable "presa"

Continuara

Le corte el lemon porque eran las 1:47 am cuando lo termine y como soy una niña "responsable" pues obviamente debía irme a dormir, además de verdad si tenia sueño *puchero* xD pero bueno espero y les haya gustado el fic y etto ya saben en el próximo cap habrá lemon espérenlo XDD sayonara nos leemos luego ^^/


	3. Noche de inocencia

Noche de inocencia

Bueno bueno ya continuare el fic, luego de salir de mi drama emocional, al fin tengo ánimos de continuarlo \^-^/ y bueno mmm sin mas que decir pues mmm, dude, that's my gosth no me pertenece y sin mas mmm pues ¡disfrutenlo!

El pequeño Spencer al sentir el repentino beso del ex famoso cantante, se sonroja mucho mas aun correspondiendo inconscientemente al beso, pensando que todo esto es un sueño.

B-Billy~ -susurra inocentemente sensual el nombre del cantante

El fantasma al escuchar su nombre lo mira y nota a su sonrojado e inocente primito

Que te pasa pequeño? Esto fue mucho para el bebe? -dice burlándose el peliazul

N-no te burles! -se queja el menor demasiado sonrojado y despierto completamente

Que pasaría entonces si hiciese esto? -se acerca sin antes haberle mandado una sonrisa coqueta a su broamigo y empieza a besar el delgado cuello del menor

A-ah! B-billy...q-que haces!? -cierra sus ojos fuertemente intentando callar sus leves gemidos

Solo demuestro mi cariño y amor hacia ti -dice coquetamente el cantante mientras continua con su tarea mientras poco a poco empieza a subirle levemente la camisa al pelicafe

B-billy...d-deja mi camisa! -abre sus ojos sorprendido intentando bajarse su camisa

Vamos amigo, diviértete y disfruta! -se separa de su cuello no sin antes haberle dejado una marca

Que voy a disfrutar? -confundido y sonrojado

Pues...vamos a hacer esto! -rápidamente le saca la camisa al menor sin darle tiempo a reaccionar

B-billy~! -chillo el menor súper rojo cruzando sus brazos para taparse el pecho mientras cierra sus ojos para no sentir mas vergüenza

Vamos amigo...-se acerca a su oído- yo se que a ti te gustara..-le empieza a separar sus brazos lentamente

Q-que es lo que harás? -sonrojado y sumiso deja que el cantante mueva sus brazos

Pues...esto! -riendo levemente mientras se acerca rápidamente a un pequeño botoncito rosado del pequeño haciendo que este suelte un leve gemido

B-billy~! Q-que h-haces! D-déjalo! Se siente...r-raro! -se estremece el pequeño gimiendo cada vez mas alto sin poder callar sus gemidos haciendo que el cantante se excite cada vez mas

Vez te dije que te gustaría amigo, y dime alguna vez te has tocado? -dice pervertida mente el mayor mientras empieza a lamer y morder levemente el otro botoncito de carne del menor haciendo que el otro gima cada vez mas

T-tocarme? A q-que te refieres? -pregunta inocentemente el menor mientras gime cada vez mas y mas

Ya sabes...tocarte haya "abajo" -intenta el mayor para ver si su pequeño agarra la indirecta

El estómago? -pregunta distraídamente al sentir aun las lamidas del mayor

Hmp! -bufa ante la inocencia y distracción del menor- hablo de esto -baja rápidamente el pantalón del menor con todo y bóxer mientras sujeta el miembro semi-erecto del menor

Q-que haces?..s-suéltalo...-se estremece mas fuerte mientras gime aun mas alto mientras inconscientemente mueve sus caderas para sentir mas placer

Que te pasa Spen? No me digas que nunca te habías masturbado? -ronronea el mayor mientras empieza a masturbarlo tortuosamente lento

M-masturbarme? -sonrojado al máximo, el había escuchado que era eso pero nunca le había interesado hacerlo

E-en serio? -no creyendo que su primito nunca haya tenido la curiosidad de hacerlo- eres un caso perdido, eres demasiado inocente pequeño -susurra melosamente el fantasma mientras hace el vaivén mas rápido aun

N-no es c-cierto...ah! Ah! -se estremece gimiendo mas alto ante las atenciones del mayor

Esos gemidos dicen todo lo contrario -contradice burlonamente el fantasma mientras hace el vaivén deliciosamente rápido

B-billy...p-para~ -gime las palabras mientras se intenta contener

Amigo relájate, tu solo déjate llevar~ -le dice sensualmente al oído del menor mientras lo muerde coquetamente

El chico pelicafe al sentir la pequeña mordida se deja llevar gimiendo altamente sin querer evitarlo mientras se estremece de puro placer hasta no poder soportarlo mas

Y-ya no p-puedo...b-billy!-sin poder soportar se deja llevar viniendo se en la mano del mayor el cual al ver eso, sonríe satisfecho y con una sonrisa de orgullo

Que tal amigo? Lo disfrutaste? -pregunta con burla mientras lame su mano llena de la esencia del menor sensualmente haciendo que el menor se sonroje hasta las orejas

B-billy! D-deja de hacer eso! -grita todo sonrojado aventando le una almohada en la cara al mayor

No tenemos que ponernos agresivos~ -hace un puchero el mayor mientras pone rápidamente la almohada a otro lado de la cama

Fue tu culpa principalmente! -sonrojado se hace el caprichoso cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un gran y tierno puchero

Sabias que te me haces mas sexy enojado~ -le ronroneo el mayor al acercarse nuevamente al oído del menor

C-cállate! -súper sonrojado sin saber que decir

Vamos...tu ya disfrutaste...ahora me toca a mi, no crees bromigo? -dice el mayor sensualmente mientras se baja sus pantalones y bóxer rápidamente dejando su miembro erecto al aire

B-Billy? -susurra el menor sorprendido y nervioso al ver la "parte" privada de su fantasma

Que pasa Spen? -dice sonriendo altaneramente

N-nada / -súper sonrojado desvía la mirada

Mmm...ven amigo! -jala a su amigo del brazo sin hacerle daño quedando el menor arrodillado en la cama y Billy parado o mejor dicho flotando a unos centímetros encima de la cama

Q-que quieres que haga? -sonrojado mira a Billy mirando hacia arriba haciendo que su mirada se mire más tierna de lo que es

Solo quiero que hagas esto...-le acerca su miembro levemente sonrojado mientras desvía la mirada, no porque él sea el "atrevido" en la relación signifique que no tenga vergüenza

El menor al saber la indirecta de sonroja aún más de lo que esta y súper nervioso mira el leve sonrojo del mayor ex estrella, sacando inconscientemente una sonrisa y sin dudarlo empieza a lamer levemente la punta del miembro del mayor

Ah! Amigo~ -gime el fantasma excitado cerrando sus ojos al sentir el placer

S-se siente bien? -tonito inocente mientras aun tiene el miembro del fantasma en su boca haciendo que sus dientes y lengua rocen con su miembro

Ah! M-me siento en el paraíso -se estremece de placer el peliazul

E-eso es...genial! -muy motivado el menor acelera el ritmo al saber que eso le gusto a su fantasma, excitando aún más al chico fantasmagorico

Ah! Ah! S-spen~! -gime cada vez más fuerte moviendo las caderas inconscientemente mientras agarra de los cabellos a Spen haciendo el ritmo más veloz

Ah! Ah! S-spen~ p-para...-al sentir que está a punto de terminar separa al menor dejándolo con una gran duda

A-acaso lo hice mal? -mira hacia el suelo pensando que había arruinado el momento

Claro que no amigo! Lo hiciste perfecto! -lo abraza sorpresivamente- pero ahora debemos disfrutar aún mas no crees?

Que vamos a disfrutar? -confundido y aun sonrojado con su respiración agitada

Mmm sinceramente no sé cómo puedes ser tan inocente -suspira el fantasma mientras acerca su mano a su boca- lame estos tres dedos~

Porque? -más confundido aun

Para que no te duela -dice el chico flotante un poquito desesperado por el placer

Que me va a doler? -curioso y con su toque de inocencia

Solo lame los! -impaciente mientras hace un puchero

Solo si lo dices de manera amable! -encaprichado al sentir que el fantasma le diera una orden

Lame los, por favor~ -dice el fantasma controlando sus ganas de violarlo de una buena vez y no dejarlo escapar por nada del mundo, hasta que su primito no pueda levantarse ni sentarse por una semana (N.A: que pervertido sonó eso xD)

Spencer al notar la "calmada" voz de Billy (N.A: Spencer si se la creyó su tono calmado) empieza a lamer lenta y sensualmente los dedos del mayor desesperando aún más al mayor que más excitado no puede estar

A s-si esta bien -separa los dedos de la boca del menor dejando un hilo de baba uniéndolos y rápidamente mete un dedo en la entrada del menor haciendo que este suelte un gritito de sorpresa

Kya! B-billy! N-no toque h-hay! -se estremece recargando se en sus hombros gimiendo levemente-s-se siente frío, ah!

Que pasa hermanito? Tan genial se siente? Claro con Billy Joe Cobra todo se siente genial~ -dice en modo orgulloso moviendo su dedo rápidamente

Ah! Ah! B-Billy~! -se estremece de placer mientras suelta suspiros sin poderlo evitar

Hay primito que bueno que te guste~ -le mete el segundo dedo lentamente el fantasma

Ah! B-Billy! S-sácalo! -se estremece aun mas entre gemidos de placer y dolor estrechando mas su entrada

Relájate...o te dolerá~ -se acerca a su cuello dándole pequeños besos en su cuello para que olvide su dolor mientras abre sus dedos en forma de tijera

Ah! Ah! B-Billy! Mmm! -gime aun mas estremeciendo se del placer- B-Billy! M-mas~ -se sorprende el mismo al decir eso pero no se arrepiente de nada

El mayor al oír eso y no poder soportar mas penetra sorpresivamente al menor haciendo que el pelicafe suelte un grito de puro dolor

Ahhh! B-Billy! S-sácalo! Por favor, duele! -se llenan los ojos de lagrimas sin poder evitar derramarlas

P-por favor no llores hermanito~ -besa dulcemente al menor gimiendo los dos entre el beso el menor al sentir como un frío invade su interior (N.A: los fantasmas son fríos no? XD) y el mayor al sentirse rodeado de una extraña calidez

Ah! -los dos gimen separando se del beso siendo unidos por un hilo de baba

M-muévete~ -el cineasta mueve inconscientemente sus caderas queriendo sentir mas

Seguro~? -mueve sus caderas dando una certera estocada en el interior del menor

Ah! S-seguro! D-dame más! -intenta sonar dominante pero más que dominante suena como una súplica, haciendo que el mayor se enternezca y empieza a penetrar cada vez más rápido al pequeño cineasta

Ah! Ah! B-billy! T-te amo! Ah! Ah! -gime aún más mientras se estremece cada vez más mientras se aferra al fantasma gimiendo entre la curvatura de su cuello

Ah! Amigo! Yo igual te amo~! -se estremece mientras se deja llevar aún más al sentir cada vez más y más la estreches y la calidez del menor

Y-yo...ah! Y-ya e-estoy...a punto de...-dice entre gemidos mientras entreabre sus ojos llorosos y muy sonrojado

Déjate llevar, hermanote~ -le susurra en oído mientras rápidamente se acerca al cuello del menor mordiéndolo dejando se llevar derramando su esencia en el interior del menor, y este al sentir la fría esencia del mayor sin poderlo evitar se corre sin poderlo evitar derramando lo todo en su vientre

Al terminar los dos caen exhaustos a la cama Billy encima del pelicafe mientras lentamente sale del interior del menor haciendo que el semen ectoplasmagorico (?) saliese de la entrada del cineasta

Te amo billy~ -susurra el menor demasiado cansado y el tono característico del principio (adormilado)

Yo también te amo, Spen~ -le susurra antes de besarlo dulcemente y al instante los dos quedan en los brazos de Morfeo

Continuara

Al fin termine este capitulo en serio me dure mis horas haciéndolo (me distraída con cualquier cosita xD) pero al fin lo termine espero les guste y etto sigan enviando reviews si? Porfa y de pasada me dicen que tal el lemon xD bueno ya me voy a mmm a leer o a ver doujinshis pero pues ya me voy y mmm bueno sin nada mas que decir mmm pues sayonara nos vemos en el próximo cap ^^/


	4. nuevo amigo y nuevos celos

Nuevo amigo y nuevos celos?

Hehehe perdon si no lo publique antes lo siento pero es que tenia problemas en mi escuela personales y me tenían muy estresada y aun los medio tengo aunque ya son mas calmados espero y me puedan comprender y ya les dejo el cap para que no se aburran espero lo disfruten y that's my ghost no me pertenece y sin mas ¡disfruten el fic! ^^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una hermosa mañana, las aves cantaban en el hermoso cielo azul y el sol alumbraba cálidamente, enfocándonos en la mansión de nuestro protagonistas, se podía ver como algunos rayos del sol se filtraban por las grandes ventanas del cuarto, haciendo que el pequeño pelicafe empiece a quejarse dormido, se acurruca más contra Billy intentando seguir dormido por más tiempo, pero creo que alguien haya arriba no está de acuerdo con él ya que por obra del destino el despertador empieza a sonar como siempre, a todo volumen, el menor al oír ese infernal ruido hace otra mueca de molestia mientras empieza a soltar manotazos intentando apagar el condenado despertador, sin embargo eso no es lo único ya que, Billy todavía dormido empieza a moverse demasiado, soltando inconscientemente un manotazo, haciendo que el menor caiga de la cama

Ah! Que rayos!? –se arrodilla más que despierto voltea rápidamente a todos lados demasiado asustado y desorientado

Billy ni se inmuto al oír al menor solo se acurruca más en la cama queriendo dormir más tiempo y que por casualidad el de haya ¨arriba¨ sí quiso dejarlo dormir

Spencer sin saber que hacer se para a un medio desorientado y de repente siente una punzada en su parte trasera haciendo que suelte un leve quejido haciendo que mire hacia el suelo con una mueca de inconformidad y dolor, levanta la mirada y se sorprende al ver a Billy en su cama, bueno eso tal vez sea normal, pero sin camisa? Ok eso se estaba tornando raro, aun mas asustado se estremece al sentir una fría brisa en su cuerpo, muy shockeado sin saber que hacer lentamente baja su mirada solo para notar que esta como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Q-QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ!? –Muy asustado y nervioso empieza a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro por toda la habitación ya que aún sigue doliéndole su parte trasera

Haber, haber, luego de que Billy se me confeso, huyo, yo sin saber que pensar me acosté en mi cama, me quede dormido, y luego en mi sueño Billy, me trataba muy…-sonrojado al recordar su ¨sueño¨ -pero eso no puede ser hehehe digo, fue un sueño no? –ríe nerviosamente el cineasta mientras mira al tranquilo Billy dormir en completa armonía, de pronto vuelve a sentir otra pulsada por estar tanto tiempo parado.

esto no puede ser posible, verdad? –muy nervioso se va como puede al baño y mira hacia su parte trasera y nota como algo mesclado con sangre cae- n-no es posible! E-era un sueño, no es así? –muy asustado y nervioso, se mete a la regadera bañándose mientras intenta calmarse y recordar exactamente todo lo que paso, muy asustado mientras recordaba empieza a bañarse sintiéndose raro al sacar el ¨ectoplasma¨ de su parte trasera, ya luego de bañarse sale del cuarto del baño, ya obviamente bañado y arreglado, nota como Billy sigue dormido en la misma posición sin ni siquiera inmutarse un poco.

Se nota que Billy tiene el sueño pesado –ríe nerviosamente mientras una graciosa gotita anime resbala desde su sien- mejor me voy a la escuela antes de que despierte –se dice a si mismo el menor mientras está a punto de salir por el ascensor

S-Spencer? –habla dormido el fantasma mientras intenta buscarlo por la cama con una mueca de inconformidad

El pelicafe al notar que lo está buscando, suelta un suspiro mientras un gran sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas mientras tímidamente se acerca al mayor que aun continua buscándolo

Billy, tengo que irme a la escuela, tu descansa, si? –habla el menor con un tono susurrante y cariñoso mientras tiernamente le acaricia sus fríos y fantasmagóricos cabellos

n-no te vayas…-habla el mayor entre dormido y despierto mientras rápidamente sin darle tiempo al pelicafe de escapar, sintiéndose rodeado por esos delgados y fríos brazos

B-Billy!? –chilla el menor muy sonrojado sin saber que hacer, a si que solo intenta separarse inútilmente- v-vamos déjame ir, si no llegare tarde a la escuela! –se sigue retorciendo muy nerviosamente intentando safarse del poderoso abrazo del fantasma

Quédate...a mi lado..-apega mas al menor sorprendiéndolo al escuchar esas palabras

Sin saber que decir o hacer se acerca al oído del fantasma y susurra

Siempre estaré a tu lado, pero debo ir a la escuela, prometo volver -le susurra cariñosamente mientras le da un suave beso en el cachete peligrosamente cerca del labio haciendo que el cineasta se sonroje notoriamente -a si que pos favor me puedes soltar? -muy sonrojado intentando safarse

Vuelve...-susurra mientras lentamente deja de hacer presión y deja libre al sonrojado chico cineasta

Al sentirse libre rápidamente se safa y se para a lado del fantasma

Volvere..-se acerca dándole un roce de labios pero al darse cuenta de lo que esta haciendo se separa y se va corriendo al ascensor mientras baja rápidamente

Espero con ansias que vuelvas~ -susurra el mayor tranquilamente mientras entreabre sus ojos mirando hacia el techo ansiosamente obviamente NO dormido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Luego de una carrera contra el tiempo, el cineasta llego a tiempo a la escuela y aparcando su bicicleta en el espacio exclusivo para ellas salió disparado al salón llegando unos cuantos segundos antes que el profesor

Spencer que te paso? -dice su amiga pelicafe

Si es cierto, porque llegaste, tu rara vez llegas tarde. -le dice intrigado Rajeev

E-eso..bueno verán..-estaba a punto de poner una excusa cuando llega el molesto director

Muy bien, todos a sentarse! -ordena el director en modo estricto haciendo que todos rápidamente se sienten al instante, el director al ver eso sonríe engreídamente y tose para poder hablar mejor

Cof, cof, bien, vengo "voluntariamente" -haciendo comitas para dar entender que no quería estar hay- a presentar aun chico nuevo, ni se les ocurra tratarlo mal! Es el mejor que tendremos en esta escuela a si que..comportense! -grita el director-joven puede pasar -le habla al chico mientras mira hacia la puerta

Todos empiezan a ver como entra un chico alto, de cabello negro, largo y desordenado haciéndole quedar bien, tez moreno claro, ojiazul, venia vestido con una camisa roja de manga larga con una color negro de manga corta encima, unos pantalones un poco rasgados y unos tenis color negro

Jovencito presente se -le dice amablemente el calvo director

Mi nombre es Jeffrey -dice el joven con tono sensual haciendo que todas las chicas de la clase suspiren ante el sacándole una sonrisa satisfactoria

Bueno jovencito siéntese...-Ponzi intenta buscarle un lugar pero nota que no hay y se empieza a preocupar y se preocupa mas al notar que el único lugar vacío es a lado de su molesto rival- aunque me moleste decir esto, siéntese a lado del joven Wright -le señala el lugar

El joven al ver al lindo pelicafe se empieza a sonrojar levemente mientras camina lentamente hacia su lugar asignado mientras empieza a pensar en la belleza e inocencia que irradia el menor que se nota que por su mirar esta distraído dibujando en su cuaderno

Hola Wright~ -saluda el joven pelinegro para captar la atención del menor

Ah!? -voltea rápidamente a donde escucho que lo llamaban- ah...y tu eres? -pregunta confundido el castaño

Acaso no viste como me presente? -le pregunta sorprendido el mayor al notar que no capto la atención del cineasta

Te presentaste? -le pregunta aun mas confundido el pelicafe

Ah! -se da una palmada en su rostro ante la distracción del menor- mi nombre es Jeffrey pero tu puedes decirme Jeff- le susurra el mayor para sonar sexy al menor que seguramente se sonrojaría (N.A: o eso imagina el xD)

Claro te diré a si -le dice el menor soltando una sonrisa inocente

(Que linda sonrisa) -piensa el joven nuevo al notar la risa del chico Wright

Y a si los dos empiezan a conversar, y al notar eso el director suspira al notar que se empiezan a llevar bien

Bueno yo me retiro, sin embargo...-antes de irse voltea al par de nuevos amigos- joven Wright si escucho una sola queja de que molestaste al chico Jeff le juro que esta vez si sale expulsado de esta escuela entendió? -habla en tono serio

Si, si lo que diga...-le contesta sin tomarle importancia ante la amenaza del director

Jum! Bueno me retiro -sale del salón con paso "elegante"

Luego de eso toda la tarde se la pasaron platicando a lo cual se ganaron varias regañadas por parte de los maestros pero aun a si continuaron convirtiéndose en poco tiempo grandes amigos

Al terminar el dia de clases los dos caminan juntos hacia la casa del joven cineasta

Al llegar el pelinegro mayor no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver la mansión en donde vivía su amigo

Wooow Spencer, en serio vives aquí? -le pregunta asombrado el mayor

Hehehe claro que si, es que...mi primo...Billy Joe Cobra...no se si habrás oído hablar de el...pues murió y nos dejo la casa en muestro nombre -el menor de pronto se entristece ya que aunque el haya conocido a su primo muerto aun a si le sigue afectando que no este vivo

Este...que mal por eso en serio no queria hacertelo recordar...-le dice arrepentido el mayor al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos cabizbajos del cineasta- Hey Spencer, te gustaría venir el sábado a mi casa? -le pregunta el pelinegro entusiasmado para animar al menor

Oh pero por supues...-se queda callado al recordar que tendría que tendría cosas de que hablar con su fantasma

Entonces...si? -confundido pregunta el mayor ante la respuesta inconclusa del castaño

Este..no creo poder...pero déjame tu numero y yo te hablo si~? -le dice con una sonrisa angelical sacándole una sonrisa y sonrojo al pelinegro

Esta bien este es mi numero -saca una pluma y se lo empieza a anotar en el brazo del pequeño

Oye! No era necesario pude anotarlo en un papel -le reclama fingiendo enojo mientras suelta una risa leve

Hahaha vamos es para que no lo pierdas hahahaha -le dice jueguetonamente el mayor ante el "capricho" del castaño

Hahaha bueno eso si, este bueno ya me voy a mi casa nos vemos mañana~ -se despide el menor recargado en las grandes rejas de su casa

Adios Spencer~ -se acerca dándole un beso en el cachete y sale en dirección a su casa muy feliz

Muy confundido el castaño ante el beso de su amigo, entra a su casa alegremente

Hola! -saluda alegremente pero se extraña al notar que nadie lo saluda y empieza a buscar hasta que nota una notita en el refrigerador:

"Spencer tu padre y yo iremos a una competencia importante de tu hermana, lo siento si no pudimos avisarte pero es que creímos que seria la próxima semana, llegaremos muy tarde a si que se me duerme temprano jovencito, hay ahí comida para que la calientes"

"Con cariño tu mama"

Bueno esto no podría estar mejor -ironiza el castaño mientras súper nerviosamente sube por el ascensor, presionando el botón para llegar a su cuarto mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hablar con el joven Cobra , ya llegando inevitablemente hasta su cuarto se extraña al notar a Billy sentado en la cama dándole la espalda

Billy? -se estraña acercándose lentamente

-rápidamente el fantasma se avienta encima del menor- quien era ese!? -súper enfadado mientras aprisionaba las muñecas de su bro con una sola mano

Q-que? De que hablas Billy? Sueltame...me lastimas -el menor se estremece mientras intenta safarse

Hablo del chico el cual te acompaño a tu casa, el chico el cual te invito a su casa, el chico el cual te BESO! -aun mas enojado aprieta mas su agarre haciendo que el menor haga una mueca de dolor

E-el es solo un amigo Billy! Suelta me! Me duele! -se estremece mas aun con mas miedo ante la reacción de enojo que tiene Billy, nunca lo había visto a si

Y porque te beso!? -mas enojado aun el fantasma

Porque se estaba despidiendo de mi! -el menor grita desesperado mientras se intenta safar aun

Eres solamente mío recuérdalo! -lo besa apasionadamente mientras cada vez suelta mas el agarre de las muñecas de Spencer

Spencer al notar el beso se deja llevar correspondiendo dulcemente al beso mientras cruza sus brazos sobre el cuello del fantasma acercándolo mas a el

Spencer, tu nunca me dejaras, verdad? -le pregunta el peliazul al separarse del desesperado y apasionado beso

Yo nunca te abandonaría Billy- -le dice el menor con su carita sonrojada y jadeando ante el apasionado beso- te amo~ y siempre te amare Billy~ -le da un beso inocente en el cachete

El fantasma ante el beso inocente de su primo se sonroja completamente mientras abraza a Spencer escondiendo su cara entre el cuello de su cineasta para que no se viera su sonrojo

Toda la atmósfera era de un color rosa con corazoncitos hasta que Spencer rompió la burbuja de amor

Entonces...me dejas ir a su casa? -confundido y esperanzado pregunta el menor

El fantasma al oír la pregunta solo se separa viendo seriamente a su pequeño e inocente bro

Continuara

Muahahahaha soy mala veamos despues cual sera la respuesta de Billy espero y les haya gustado y me dejan review para que me lo digan si? Hahahah bueno ya me voy ya que ahorita ya son las *mira el reloj* la 1:21 am a si que ya me voy a dormir sayonara ^^/


	5. El espionaje

El espionaje

Bueno esto lo escribí en mi salón de historia y español así que espero les guste porque me arriesgue por ustedes xD

POV. Billy

Era una soleada mañana, y como siempre yo me encontraba, escuchaba muchos ruidos e intente callarlos soltando manotazos un poco molesto, cuando de pronto escuche un fuerte golpe despertándome involuntariamente y abriendo los ojos levemente note a mi pequeño primito tirado en el suelo, se encontraba tan confundido como el

De pronto note como el menor se para y se queda realmente confundido, así que solo entrecierro los ojos y me acurruque más en la cama, de pronto noto como empieza a balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras desesperadamente camina de un lado a otro y de pronto mira que Spencer mira hacia la dirección del fantasma haciéndome que cierre mis ojos mecánicamente

(Ufff~ por poco y me descubre...) -piensa el fantasma mientras una pequeña gotita de ectoplasma se resbala por la frente del cantante

Luego nota que su pequeño primo con esfuerzos logra llegar al baño encerrándose, un poco preocupado se mete al baño aprovechando que el menor se quitó su collar haciéndose completamente invisible a la vista del menor, nota como el castaño ya se encuentra dentro del baño muy pensativo y confundido, mientras el fantasma continua observándolo, luego de un rato nota como el menor termina de bañarse saliendo rápidamente de ahí antes de que lo descubran y se meta en problemas con su pequeño primo, rápidamente se pone en la misma posición que estaba intentando parecer aun dormido, luego de un rato sale el menor completamente aseado

Se nota que Billy tiene el sueño pesado - escucho decir al castaño el fantasma mientras Cobra sonríe inconscientemente ante eso pero se le borra la sonrisa al notar que su primito se ira a la escuela

S-Spencer? - finge hablar dormido mientras hace el intento de agarrarlo para que su actuación se vea más real, el mayor continua buscándolo

Billy, tengo que irme a la escuela, tu descansa, si? -el fantasma se sorprende al sentir el tono cariñoso y susurrante del menor y se estremece levemente al sentir los dedos del menor acariciando levemente su cabello

n-no te vayas…- le dice el mayor y ya sin importarle si está actuando abraza sorpresivamente al pequeño acomodando lo entre sus brazos

B-Billy!? –nota como el menor se estremece y empieza a luchar débilmente para separarse de el- v-vamos déjame ir, si no llegare tarde a la escuela! –continua luchando intentando zafarse de mi poderoso abrazo de oso

Q-Quédate...a mi lado -le susurro mientras noto como mi pequeño se queda tieso de golpe, tal vez lo sorprendí demasiado

Pero ahora fue mi turno de sorprenderme y sonrojarme al oír la suave voz de mi primito en mi oído- Siempre estaré a tu lado, pero debo ir a la escuela, prometo volver -escuche decirlo mientras me sonrojaba levemente al sentir el inocente beso de mi castaño muy peligrosamente cerca de mi labio - así que por favor me puedes soltar? -lo escucho preguntar el mayor que conociéndolo perfectamente sabía que el menor estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas

Vuelve...-susurro mientras lo dejo lentamente libre

Volveré...-escucha susurrar a su primo mientras me sorprendo al sentir el leve rose de labios pero tan rápido como llego se fue y noto que mi broamigo ya se fue corriendo del cuarto

Espero con ansias que vuelvas -dice dejando de actuar al notar que su primito ya se ha ido

Luego de eso sin saber que hacer se vuelve a dormir queriendo descansar un poco más de tiempo  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.- .-.-,-.-.- .

Ahhhh~ que buen sueño creo que es mejor que valla con Spence ya lo deje mucho tiempo solo -se dice emocionado a si mismo el fantasma mientras sale volando a la escuela, ya al llegar rápidamente logra visualizar a su castaño

Spenc…-se calla y se sorprende al notar como su primito está a lado de un chico el cual nunca había visto en su vida

Quien es ese!? -se pregunta el chico fantasmagorico con una aura oscura y ojos demoniacos

muy encelado se esconde espian...que diga "cuidando" a su primo toda la tarde encelando se mas si es posible y teniendo unas terribles ganas de matar a ese chico

Se enoja aun cuando nota como regañan a su broamigo por "culpa" de ese chico y se enfada más al notar como ese tipo se va acompañándolo demasiado enfadado intentando por todos los medios que Spence no se dé cuenta de su presencia

Sonríe presumidamente al notar la sorpresa de ese chico ante su mansión- Ja! Tu nunca tendrás una mansión como la de Cobra -susurra para sí mismo con demasiado orgullo en cada palabra

Hehehe claro que sí, es que...mi primo...Billy Joe Cobra...no sé si habrás oído hablar de el...pues murió y nos dejó la casa en nuestro nombre -escucha decir de la boca del castaño mientras unas terribles ganas de matar aparecen en el al ver como su adoración se entristece notoriamente

Este...que mal por eso en serio no quería hacértelo recordar -nota como ese chico intenta arreglarlo haciendo que un poco de su odio baje- Hey Spencer, te gustaría venir el sábado a mi casa? -pero gracias a esa pregunta su odio volvió a subir multiplicado por mil

Oh pero por supues..-al oír la casi afirmativa del menor se va súper enojado a su habitación sin querer oír mas sobre esa conversación

Como se atreve a preguntarle eso a MI primo!? -súper enfadado se avienta a la cama intentando calmarse- está bien! Tal vez este exagerando -se para y mira por la ventana y nota como ese chico besa a su ¿primo-amante? -muy enfadado se vuelve a tirar a la cama ahora si muy "encabronado"

Al escuchar como la puerta principal se abre, aun enojado se sienta en la cama dándole la espalda al elevador, luego un rato nota como el menor llega al cuarto- B-Billy? -al escuchar su llamado no pudiendo se controlar mar se avienta encima del castaño

Quien era ese!? -le pregunta el peliazul solo para ver que le decía mientras apresa las muñecas del menor con una sola mano

Q-que? De que hablas Billy? Suéltame...me lastimas- nota como su pequeño se estremece intentando zafarse

Hablo del chico el cual te acompaño a tu casa, el chico el cual te invito a su casa, el chico el cual te BESO! -le grita el fantasma en su cara más enfadado mientras hace su agarre más fuerte notando como el chico hace una mueca de dolor ante eso

E-el es solo un amigo Billy! Suelta me! Me duele! -escucha decir del menor notando la muestra enorme del miedo que le tenía, Billy nunca había visto a Spencer con tanto miedo, este rara vez se asustaba

Y porque te beso!? -aún estaba enfadado con el menor por haberse dejado besar

Porque se estaba despidiendo de mí! -le grita el menor en su cara intentando se ya débilmente zafarse de su fuerte agarre

Eres solamente mío recuérdalo! -lo besa apasionadamente intentando hacer que con eso pierda sus miedos de perder a su gran adoración mientras soltaba lentamente el agarre

Nota como el menor corresponde a su beso con toda la inocencia que tiene mientras cruza sus brazos por sobre su cuello haciendo el beso más apasionadamente tierno, haciéndolo sonreír entre el beso

Spencer, tu nunca me dejaras, verdad? -le pregunta al separarse del beso muy desesperado e inseguro aun olvidando completamente su fase agresiva

Yo nunca te abandonaría -le dice su pequeño jadeando levemente y muy sonrojado ante su tan apasionado beso- te amo, y siempre te amare Billy - se sonroja notoriamente al sentir el inocente beso del menor en su cachete, mientras rápidamente abraza a su primito ubicando su cara entre el cuello del menor intentando hacer que no mire su sonrojo- (espero no lo haya visto) -piensa el mayor sonrojando se aún más al pensar que su pequeño lo haya visto

Todo el ambiente (N.A: como dije xD) era todo romanticón con florecitas y corazoncitos, todo muy lindo y curso hasta que escucho que su pequeño le hizo esa odiosa pregunta

Entonces me dejas ir a su casa? -escucha al menor preguntar haciendo que se separe del menor y lo mire muy seriamente-...

Continuara ^^/

Bien al fin actualize perdón por la tardanza pero es que tenía flojera de actualizar xD Pero bueno al fin escribí esto en la escuela así que espero les gusté porque me arriesgue por ustedes xD bueno sayonara ya me voy oh y mi face es Jaqueline Hernández tiene una foto de Shintaro y Ayano de (Kagerou Days)


End file.
